Computer pointing devices (CPDS) may take various forms, including that of a mouse, pen or trackball. Some CPDs are powered by batteries or are connected to other devices (e.g., portable computers) that are powered by batteries. As a result, it is often desirable to minimize the power consumption of these CPDs, or to provide a convenient means for recharging these CPDs.